


who's that?

by venusiaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Digital Art, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, NO DIALOGUE JUST AWKWARD STARING WHILE BLUSHING THANKS, a thousand years by christina perri plays in the bg, featuring the iron fam and the cap trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusiaries/pseuds/venusiaries
Summary: Quarterback Steve Rogers meets the love of his life in the hallway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 328
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	who's that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perlmutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> posting art on this site is so complicated, like who knows what "hosting images" means??? Not me. My head is blissfully empty and it shall stay that way.
> 
> Prompt was: "Steve is the popular quarterback on Shield High and has a crush on Tony the quiet science nerd. He needs a plan to show Tony that he's more than just another jock, and maybe get the other to agree to go on a date with him."
> 
> To my giftee, I'm so sorry, I couldn't really think of how to fit the whole prompt into a few illustrations, so I just took Jock/Nerd Highschool AU and went ham on the drawings instead. I hope you like it anyway!!
> 
> I'm hoping to make another small comic part to this after the creator reveals, just bec i feel like this lil three-image-story needs a bit more meat in it, but who knows, yknow??


End file.
